<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>constellations by helplessmcyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864428">constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessmcyt/pseuds/helplessmcyt'>helplessmcyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BadBoyHalo Swears UwU, Boys Kissing, Cheek Kisses, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Handholding, I love them so much, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mario Kart, Meeting up irl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Shelter in Place order, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Sweater weather, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hair petting, i decided halfway thru ch3 to make bad a demon &amp; skeppy a half diamond half man hybrid, no beta we die like men, quarantining together, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessmcyt/pseuds/helplessmcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What... Shelter in place order? That means..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Yep..." He sighed. "I can't go home till it's over."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While meeting up with his long-time best friend BadBoyHalo, the state of Florida goes into lockdown. Skeppy can't go home.<br/>Being stuck with Bad till god knows when wouldn't be a problem... except for this little undying, very annoying, very determined little factor.</p><p>Skeppy is in Love with Bad.</p><p>Will his self-control snap and boil over during the time period, or will he keep quiet like he always has?<br/>Or... will his deepest, darkest secret spill from his own lips and his dreams end up coming true?</p><p>We may find out.</p><p>oh, also, they both listen to sweater weather religiously, both unbeknownst to the other.</p><p>(READ TAGS DAMNIT)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. day 1: you have arrived.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ch is short bc it starts at 8 at night but next chap will have 3-4k words lollol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll be there in… thirty minutes. Oh, Bad, I'm so excited!" Skeppy's exclaimed, turning onto a highway. Skeppy's smile was evident in his voice as he spoke.</p><p>"Okay, Skeppy. I'm excited too! I can't believe this is happening. Finally." Bad giggled from the other end. 

</p><p>    "Well, I'll let you drive. See you soon Skeppy!" Darryl's voice echoed a little bit. </p><p>    "Okay, Bad, I'll see you soon." Skeppy laughed, pressing the 'Hang Up' button on his phone and putting on some music. He mostly tuned it out, though, his mind was still worrying over the upcoming week and a half.</p><p>    You see, staying at Bad's for a week and a half wouldn't be such a bad idea if it weren't for one little, annoying detail.</p><p>    Skeppy was in love with Bad... Deeply in love with his best friend of 2 years. </p><p>    The thought of being with him in real life, feeling him for the first time, seeing him for the first time? It was exciting beyond words.</p><p>    But also extremely terrifying.</p><p>    What if he messed up? Now that he's not hiding behind his pc screen, he could show the <em>physical</em> signs of love. Blushing, smiling, his ears reddening, anything could give away his dirtiest secret. His most hidden wishes. In addition to that, Skeppy would be <em>seeing</em> him. Touching him. Sitting with him! His half-functional brain cells could decide that something was acceptable to say when it really wasn't and he could be ghosted by Bad forever. Or worse… Said brain cells could decide that Bad could possibly feel the same way and…</p><p>    <em>...Kiss him.</em></p><p>    Skeppy shivered at the thought. As much as he wanted it, wanted <em>him,</em> the idea of him pulling away with a look of disgust petrified him. The last thing he wanted <em>ever</em> was to scare Bad away and ruin their friendship. As much as he wanted him in a way that he would never talk about, he valued their friendship more. He told himself that every time his heart ached on stream after he made a cute noise, or cooed at him, or even did anything in the BadBoyHalo norm.</p><p>    But meeting him in real life… It'd take more than a simple motto to keep his urges at bay. A shit ton of self-control and a lot of avoided eye contact.</p><p>    His anxiety was holding onto the issue like a lifeline, and he almost missed his turn.</p><p>    Snapping his mind back to driving, he finally registered the music playing.</p><p>
  <em>All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands</em>
</p><p>    <em>Perfect timing,</em> Skeppy thought bitterly. <em>Fucking spotify playlist shuffle. Damn it.</em></p><p>
  <em>I hate the beach but I stand, in California with my toes in the sand</em>
</p><p>    Skeppy's grip tightened and loosened on the steering wheel. He loved this song, he really did, but now was not the time.</p><p>
  <em>Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure</em>
</p><p>    He glanced at his phone to check if he was supposed to turn <em>here</em> or two turns ahead, and gasped softly, staring at the ETA at the bottom of the screen.</p><p>    Sweater Weather faded into the background, his mind focused on the glowing phone screen.</p><p>    Yeah, he had to turn two turns ahead, but the ETA now read 5 minutes.</p><p>    <em>damn, did I really zone out for that long?</em> Skeppy thought before the excitement hit him, his worries falling back into the corners of his mind.</p><p>    He was about to see Bad in real life.</p><p>    Five minutes was all left between them.</p><p>    He smiled.</p><p>~+~+~+Five minutes later+~+~+~</p><p>    He got out of the car, heart racing in a way that made his whole body feel light as air.</p><p>    He was there, at last.</p><p>    He walked up to the door, knocking on it without hesitation. He lifted his head to the peephole, looking into it with one wide eye and yelling out,</p><p>    "Badboynooooooob!" Skeppy shouted loudly, rapping the door lightly with his finger. He heard a faint, "I'm coming, Skeppy!!! Oh my muffin, you're impatient!" from behind the door, and his heart jumped. Hearing someone's voice over vc was different than in person. Bad's voice lacked the usual mic sounds, like the earrape when he breathed into it accidentally or the fading away when he leaned back. It sounded so clear now, and he <em>loved</em> it.</p><p>    The mechanism in the door began to shift, signaling that he was unlocking the door. Skeppy sighed nervously.</p><p>    He unlocked the deadbolt, opening the door with a slight <em>creeeeeeek.</em></p><p>    "Hi Skeppy." He smiled warmly when the door opened completely.</p><p>    Skeppy felt his self control take a hit.</p><p>    Seeing Bad in person was an out-of-body experience. He had stared at selfies of him for way too long, watching his stream replays just because he had turned on facecam. But now…</p><p>    His insecurities from earlier rose back up to bite him.</p><p>    He pushed them away. He would not let them ruin such a special moment.</p><p>    "Hi, BadBoyNoob." Skeppy laughed, stepping forwards and wrapping Bad in his arms for a warm hug. A sigh blew past his ear when he did the same, squeezing him tight and making Skeppy wheeze out a laugh.</p><p>    They stood in the doorway like that for a moment, lingering a beat too long in each other's embrace. Their heartbeats melted together to the point they couldn't differentiate between the two. Bad was the one to pull away first, holding out his hand to Skeppy jokingly.</p><p>    "Want to go inside now? I have MarioKart pulled up on the living room TV."</p><p>    His heart fluttered once again. He kicked himself mentally.</p><p>    "Yeah, it's unusually hot outside." He smiled warmly. In all honesty, it was Florida's usual April temperatures, but his racing heart made it seem even hotter. Bad lowered his hand when he realized the awkward box of decisions he had put Skeppy in, and stepped aside to let Skeppy pass by him so he could close and lock the door.</p><p>    Skeppy walked into the moderately large house. The living room was in full view of the door, the kitchen to the left and backward, and a hallway to the left. Another hallway to the right, which Skeppy assumed was where he'd be sleeping for the next week and a half. He walked forward some more, rounding the couchside table and plopping himself down in front of the TV, which was showing the MarioKart home screen. He grabbed the nearest controller and flicked the joystick a few times, confirming that it was one of the two hooked up. Bad dropped himself onto the couch on the farthest side from him. That was probably for the best, Skeppy thought to himself as Bad chose multiplayer.</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Three hours later of constant MarioKart~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    Bad yawned, picking up his phone and checking the time.</p><p>    11:37P.M.</p><p>    He sighed, looking over to Skeppy with half-lidded, tired eyes.</p><p>    "Skeppy, it's almost midnight. I'm gonna go to bed." He said with another yawn, closing out of the game and standing up to grab the remote.</p><p> </p><p>    Skeppy only realized just then how tired he was. He put the controller down, stretching his arms out behind his head with a groan as his back cracked loudly. Bad snorted.</p><p>    Follow me and I'll show you to the extra room. Do you want to shower now or later?" Bad spoke before he realized he had no reason to ask that question. Skeppy didn't notice, or didn't care, though.</p><p>    "Tomorrow morning," Skeppy walked to the door Bad had stopped at with his suitcase rolling behind his left arm. "I'm too tired to trust myself to not fall and crack my head open right about now," He joked, earning a short chuckle from the other man and a quiet, "Don't do that," under his breath.</p><p>    He walked in, dropping the suitcase haphazardly and plopping down onto the bed head-first. Bad laughed.</p><p>    "Good night, Skeppy," He heard him chirp from the doorway. He groaned in reply, knowing he would understand his language.</p><p>    He closed his eyes, letting sleep fall over him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 2: fuck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad made waffles.</p><p>Skeppy may or may not have a BadBoyHalo shrine on his island.</p><p>It's hot outside. Bad swears.</p><p>Skeppy's suffering.</p><p>George is tired of his shit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Skeppy, I…" Bad's voice trailed off, hot breath ghosting over his lips.</em>
</p><p>    <em>"You what?" He smirked, a hand running up and down his arm.</em></p><p>    <em>"I…" His voice was a hushed whisper, heart racing.</em></p><p>
  <b>~Beep!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Beep!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Beep-</b>
</p><p>    Skeppy startled awake, red-faced and panting.</p><p>    <em>Fuck,</em> he thought with a groan. He might as well forget about resisting his urges if his slumber would be filled with such dreams as that throughout his stay here. He sat up, glancing at the alarm clock he had just silenced.</p><p>
  <em>9:38 A.M.</em>
</p><p>    <em>Okay, so not too late of a start,</em> He thought with a scoff as he flipped his legs over the side of his bed, plopping them onto the floor. He hoisted himself up from the wiggling of the blowup mattress and lifted his arms reached behind his head, cracking his back effectively and leaving him feeling even more blissed out than before.</p><p>    He walked to the dark brown wood door, turning the silvery knob with a <em>click!</em> and swinging it open.</p><p>    He didn't know whether to be honored or terrified.</p><p>    A little white fluff of a dog darted towards him, yipping happily. Rat began jumping around his leg, pulling at his sweatpants with her little teeth. Skeppy couldn't help but coo softly, crouching down to pet her fluffy little head. Two big, round eyes glared back at him, blinking and yipping erratically. </p><p>    "Rat! Leave Geppy alone!" Bad's voice sounded from about his head, and he looked up with a shy expression on his face. Skeppy picked the fluff up, standing with flushed cheeks. He smiled awkwardly, handing the yipping disaster to the other man. He took his dog with a smile, rubbing her head to calm her down. She barked happily, her little legs flailing in the air. Bad set her back down, picking up a squeaky tie-dye bone toy and throwing it as far as he could. Rat ran after it with playful barks.</p><p>    "Sorry about that," Bad shrugged, standing up again to face him. "Sleep well?"</p><p>    Skeppy's mind flashed back to that… dream. "Oh, uh, yeah." He lied through his teeth, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. His sweatshirt that he wore on the ride here.</p><p>    "Ah, I gotta shower." He lifted a hand to point a thumb at the bathroom door.</p><p>    "Later," Bad smiled. "I made waffles."</p><p>    Today was going to be a good day after all.</p><p>-10:49 AM-</p><p>    Skeppy sat down at the table, three steaming waffles sitting on his plate in front of him. Rat was in the laundry room, wallowing in Bad's clean clothes.</p><p> </p><p>    "I didn't know how many you wanted or if you wanted syrup or not or butter or not, so I left it up to you," Bad's cheeks flushed at his attention to detail, drying his hands off with a dish towel and walking over to sit with Skeppy at the kitchen's island.</p><p>    "It's okay," He smiled warmly at the other man as he sat down next to him. "Thanks for the breakfast."</p><p>    "You're welcome, Skeppy." He chirped back, his shoulders shuffling as he sat down.</p><p>    Skeppy poured a small amount of syrup over the waffles, his mind bickering with itself on the amount to use. Feeling awkward about how much stuff he was going to use, he settled for waffles with a teaspoon of syrup and picked up his fork and knife from either side of the glass plate.</p><p>    "What do you have in mind for today?" Skeppy broke the uncomfortable silence, swallowing the last bite of waffle and picking up the glass of milk Bad had poured.</p><p>    "I didn't really think about it," Bad murmured. "I was too stuck on the fact that I was going to meet you in person to plan anything."</p><p>    Skeppy's heart did backflips. Did he mean to say that? Or was he just overreacting? It was no big deal. He was just fishing for things to justify him spilling his darkest secrets. It was nothing. Friends get excited over meeting up too.</p><p>    "Ooh, what if we play Animal Crossing?" Bad exclaimed, his phone open to an article about said game.</p><p>    Skeppy nodded. "Sounds like a good idea? My island or yours?" He said it before registering what he had just said. His face heated up, looking over to Bad to see his reaction.</p><p>    Bad exploded into a fit of giggles, his innocent facade slipping away for a moment. Skeppy laughed with him to ease off some tension.</p><p>    When he was done with his extensive fit, he wiped his eyes jokingly and snorted once more. "Yours, I guess," He chuckled. "You did bring your switch, right?"</p><p>    Skeppy thought back to his apartment for a moment. Packing a separate backpack for the breakables… his phone chargers, his earbuds… Yep, he packed it. He nodded with a slight grin, standing up and grabbing his pile of dirty dishes.</p><p>    "Okay, I'll put yours in the cradle and I'll just play handheld." He stood up too, taking Skeppy's dishes from his hands without asking and walking them to the sink.</p><p>    "No, it's your house, it's your switch cradle," Skeppy protested, his cheeks flushing slightly at his kindness. It didn't differ from when they spoke online and he gave him way too many resources on the SMP, but it felt different in person. Everything felt different in person. "Also, I can wash those. You don't have to be so nice-"</p><p>    "Uh, yes I do, you muffinhead!" Bad argued back, turning the sink water to hot. "You're my guest, it's only right."</p><p>    Skeppy thought for a moment. He knew there was so convincing him otherwise, so he dropped it. "Fiiiiiiiiiine," He whined playfully. "Wanna go set it up?"</p><p>--11:23AM--</p><p>    Skeppy opened Animal Crossing, the action displaying to God and everyone on Bad's TV. He had argued a little more on who used the cradle, but he lost that hopeless argument in the end.</p><p>    He smiled when his first villager, Samson, popped up on the loading screen. <em>It's going to be fine,</em> he told himself as he pressed the A button.</p><p>    Isabelle ran him through the daily news. They'd gotten a new villager today from the campsite, Penelope.</p><p>    "So, I'm coming to your island, right?" Bad looked over at him as he walked into the airport on his switch.</p><p>    "Yeah, I have a flower garden I want to show you," Skeppy replied cheerily, going to the airport as well to open his gates. He told Bad his Dodo Code, waiting for him to get to the screen where he types it in.</p><p>    "Let me guess, it's BadBoyHalo colors?" He joked, talking to the dodo at the front desk. He typed in the code, murmuring the numbers as he clicked the screen.</p><p>    It wasn't. But… That ignited Skeppy's memory. He had something on his island, something he didn't exactly want Bad to see.</p><p>    What was...</p><p>    …</p><p>    <em>oh no.</em></p><p>    <em><b>his badboyhalo shrine.</b></em></p><p>    "Skeppy?" He only realized that he had let the panic slip onto his face when Bad reminded him he wasn't hiding behind a pc screen anymore. He coughed awkwardly, readjusting his facial expression in a hurry.</p><p>    "Hm?" He made a dismissive noise back, hearing the other man's switch pinging in a rhythm that meant it was about to send him on his way to Skeppy's island. The very island that held a fucking shrine for his best friend.</p><p>    He. Was. Screwed.</p><p>    He knew he didn't have time to redecorate the entire shrine. It took up a large chunk of the upper right corner.</p><p>    He could remove the bridges to the right corner, but Bad probably has a vaulting pole. He could attempt to steer him away with words, but he couldn't know if Bad would just sneak off to have a peek. He probably wouldn't, knowing him, but he'd bug Skeppy on why he couldn't go to this specific part of the island.</p><p>    "And... I'm… There!" He exclaimed, smiling wide.</p><p>    That smile... </p><p>    For a moment, Skeppy hoped. He wondered.</p><p>    The smile sent lightning bolts through him, his heart kicking up speed by the second. He was reminded of how badly he wanted to love him. Wanted to be able to be open about his feelings to him. Wanted to be his. Wanted to have him for himself. Wanted to have him <em>forever.</em></p><p>    It hurt so bad.</p><p>    "Skeppy? Hello- You muffin, you zoned out! Come on, I wanna see the flower garden you mentioned. I wanna see it all!" He chuckled. "Can't believe we haven't played this sooner,"</p><p>    He jumped slightly, reminding his brain once again he couldn't just zone out like that. Not in person. Not anymore.</p><p>    "Oh, uh, yeah."</p><p>*A/N: ima use the layout of my island as a reference lmaoaoao*</p><p>    They exited the Airport, heading to Skeppy's small house with his cluttered yard.</p><p>    "Oh my muffin, Skeppy! Do you just immediately place all the yard decor you get?" He laughed, maneuvering through the array of items with difficulty.</p><p>    "That's about right," He chirped back, giddy now. He walked through the front door after Bad, thinking of everything in the house. The only thing about Bad was a painting of his avatar turned into a human.</p><p>    "Woah, these fish are cool-" He cut himself off as he looked away from Skeppy's collection of various fish in containers and his eyes landed on the painting.</p><p>    "Geppy-" He was speechless. It was a really good painting- especially keeping in mind that this was on Animal Crossing. Yeah, he got the designer pro just to make it and several other things, but it was impressive nonetheless.</p><p>    "That's awesome!"</p><p>    He blushed hard, eyeing the painting with half regretful eyes. He was embarrassed but happy that the little gesture made his friend even happier.</p><p>    "Thank you," He whispered, exiting the house to change the subject. He heard a subtle <em>click!</em> from Bad's switch. He had taken a screenshot of the painting.</p><p>    Skeppy didn't mention it.</p><p>    He walked them up to the 'residential district' of his island, where he had shoved all of his villager's houses. He didn't get by without a comment on his tree graveyard-looking island, though. He just hasn't gotten to digging up the stumps yet.</p><p>    Bad spoke to each of the villagers, including the new one. He insisted on introducing himself.</p><p>    Skeppy thought it was cute.</p><p>        "What's across that bridge?" Bad questioned innocently, starting to walk across it. By Skeppy's estimations, he had 5 seconds to avert his attention before he saw the corners of <em>the</em> shrine.</p><p>    "Oh- nothing- just dead tree-"</p><p>    "What-"</p><p>    He had seen it.</p><p>    <em>he had seen it.</em></p><p>    "Oh- uh- friend appreciation corner?"</p><p>    Wait- that lie could work. His gut had told himself to not make it <em>too</em> too revealing when making it. He knew why now.</p><p>    "Wait- Skeppy- there are more paintings! You made all of these?" His astonishment bled into his voice, looking around the shrine with amazement.</p><p>    "Yeah- do you like it?" He murmured shyly, following him to see what parts of the shrine he was seeing.</p><p>    "Skeppy…" His voice went soft, making his heart flip in his chest. "It's beautiful."</p><p>~A/N:    fucj. writing is so hard. my tteeth hurt. i am in bad mood now. grr. no more words for you. im gonna rip out my fucking teeth~</p><p>    His face flushed bright red, glancing over to the other man who was smiling wildly at the small electronic screen. The sun pouring through the windows next to the TV spilled over his face in a way that made his heart race. His hair was still rough from him only half brushing it, wanting to get the day going. His smile sent zaps of electricity zooming through Skeppy's veins, another crack or two ebbing away at his self control.</p><p>    Bad lifted his head to look at Skeppy, who had been silent for a while. Skeppy turned his head back to the screen quickly, shaking the nearest tree to make it look like he had been doing something.</p><p>    He heard a laugh from his left.</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~4:14 P.M, 5 hours of playing Animal Crossing~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    Rat jumped onto Skeppy's lap, her fluffy tail wagging erratically. He smiled, stroking her small back slowly and scratching behind her ears.</p><p>    "She probably needs to be walked," Bad thought out loud. He had honestly half-forgotten that he was there.</p><p>    "Wanna go walk her? My mask is in my room," Skeppy grumbled, picking up the tiny fluff of energy and putting her on the ground, only for her to start tugging on his sweatpants.</p><p>    "Sure," He examined his and Skeppy's outfit, a frown appearing on his face. "But… We'll both start burning to death if we go out like this."</p><p>    He nodded, getting up from the leather couch and walking down the hall after Bad, stopping short from where he was headed and turning into the open door of the guest room.</p><p>    He walked over towards his suitcase, rummaging through the unorganized pile of clothes and finding the most modest but Florida weather-fitting clothes in the suitcase.</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ I don't want to write him changing. ayo yall weird /j /j /j /j~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    He pulled his head through the neck hole in the grey-blue t-shirt, glancing at the locked doorknob. He walked over to it, twisting it again and walking out in his Miami beach flip-flops and dark blue shorts.</p><p>    Bad laughed at his outfit as he put Rat's leash on and stood up. "You look ridiculous."</p><p>    Skeppy morphed his facial expression to look offended. "Well, so do you." It was a lie. He could never look ridiculous. Even in a tie-dye t-shirt and denim shorts.</p><p>    He nodded, his face saying that he didn't believe him one bit. "Okay, whatever you say. Let's go walk the fluffball."</p><p>    "Let's," Skeppy replied simply, following him through the hallway, past the couch, and out the front door.</p><p>    He'd expected it, sure, but it was hotter than fucking lava outside. He immediately started sweating lightly, knowing it would increase by the second he was outside. He didn't complain, though- nothing could be worthy of complaining about when it was happening with Bad around.</p><p>    <em>You're sappier than Sapnap,</em> he scolded himself mentally. The two men shuffled down the stairs, both visibly uncomfortable in the heat. Neither said anything.</p><p>    They went left, deciding to walk the Cul De Sac around once and go inside. Rat was a tiny dog- tinier than Rocco- she didn't need that much exercise. She got enough of it <em>inside</em> playing with Skeppy, anyway. </p><p>    "So, what do you want to do when we go back inside?" Bad's voice sounded from ahead of him. He picked up his pace to walk beside him.</p><p>    "Huh, I don't know. Maybe some Minecraft?" He suggested, even though it was the most obvious choice.</p><p>    "Yeah, sure," Bad nodded, turning his head down to look at Rat, who was looking happy as ever.</p><p>    They crossed the street where the street meets the dead-end and started going around the last little stretch of the Cul De Sac.</p><p>    "I always thought we'd instantly know what to do when we met up," Skeppy laughed. "Now that it's happened, I'm dry on ideas other than what we've already done."</p><p>    That was a lie. His helpful brain had come up with many pass-times, but 90% of them weren't exactly things friends of two years do.</p><p>    Bad's laugh made his heartbeat harder, as it always did.  "Yeah, me too. Minecraft sounds good, though."</p><p>    They walked back up the steps.</p><p>     the outside doorknob was blazing.</p><p>    "Ow! Fuck!" Bad exclaimed, almost dropping the dog leash. His hand reddened from the burning metal he had just wrapped it around.</p><p>    He regretted speaking almost immediately.</p><p>    "What was that, PGBoyHalo?" Skeppy pressed, a smile growing on his face. He had just sworn. BadBoyMOTHERFUCKINgHalo had just SWORN. He wished he had recorded it.</p><p>    "Nothing-" He was cut off by him laughing loudly, pinching the doorknob with a wince and twisting it.</p><p>    "Alright, SwearBoyHalo, let's go play some fucking Minecraft." He spoke in between giggles as Bad unclipped Rat's leash.</p><p>    "LANGUAGE! GEPPY!"</p><p>    He just laughed harder when he got kicked in the shin.</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~7:32 P.M, Skeppy gets a call from George~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    <em>ring…</em></p><p>    <em>ring…</em></p><p>    <em>ring…</em></p><p>    Skeppy picked up his phone, putting down the controller for a moment.</p><p>    The caller ID read "GeorgeNootFound."</p><p>    Skeppy sighed.</p><p>    "I'll be right back," He got up with his phone, almost answering it before whispering a quick "It's George." at Bad.</p><p>    "Okay, Geppy." Bad smiled, leaning back further and going back to adventuring a significantly large cave system he had found.</p><p>    Skeppy walked toward the door, opening it and closing it without touching the outer handle.</p><p>    He clicked the answer button and raised his phone to his ear.</p><p>    "Skeppy- hey-"</p><p>    "George I am going to DIE here!-" He screamed into the bottom of his phone, trying to earrape him to show how much physical pain he was in.</p><p>    "Jesus christ- calm down! What happened?"</p><p>    "EVERYTHING HAPPENED, GEORGE-" He cried out while laughing, leaning against the door behind him. He accidentally leaned against the doorknob, pulling away with a wince.</p><p>    "What do you mean?-"</p><p>    "My self-control, George-" He laughed dryly. "It's gonna snap. I'm going insane and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet-"</p><p>    "Skeppy- just- Explain."</p><p>    He sighed exaggeratedly. "He's just doing all these <em>things</em> and I can't take it and I'm obvious as fuck and I don't know what to do and he'splayingminecraftandIwalkedoutonhimand-"</p><p>    "SKEPPY."</p><p>    That shut him up.</p><p>    "Take a while to collect your thoughts. I can't help you with all your muttering."</p><p>    "George-"</p><p>    "Skeppy. I know."</p><p>    "It was the same when I tried to tell Dream I loved him," A small sigh sounded from the other end of the dreaded phone call. "Anxiety. Stupid fucking butterflies in my stomach. Blushing. It got worse when I went to Florida. I know, Skeppy. I do."</p><p>    "It gets better, it really does." He heard shuffling. "But you will eventually need to tell him <em>something, anything</em> or else it's going to eat you up from the inside. Even if he doesn't feel the same. He'd never abandon you because of that."</p><p>    "I know that, that's the problem!" He sighed, banging his head on the door slightly. "Since he'd never abandon me for it, it'd be awkward as hell for the rest of our lives. I just don't want to ruin what we have."</p><p>    "Skeppy," George sighed. "That's a choice you need to make-" A knock on the door.</p><p>    "Skeppy, My mom's here. I have to go. Think it over!-"</p><p>    "George-"</p><p>    -end tone-</p><p>    "Fuck," He whispered.</p><p>    He sat like that for a moment, laying against the door and examining the sky with thoughtful eyes.</p><p>    He stood up from where he was on the door, carefully opened it, and walked back in.</p><p>    "Oh, Geppy!" Bad's voice made his heartache.</p><p>    "I had an idea about what to do tomorrow."</p><p>    Oh, good. Something else to talk about.</p><p>    "Yeah?"</p><p>    "What if we make a video? Like, trying to play Minecraft together? We could get George or Dream or Sapnap on."</p><p>    A video. Ok. Doesn't sound that bad.</p><p>    "With facecam though, is that ok?" he continued.</p><p>    …</p><p>    Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ty for reading ur poggers<br/>ch 3 will deffo be out sometime next week uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day 3: lemon cakes and sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad accidently starts playing sweater weather. Skeppy throws baking powder at him. They cuddle. They watch movies.</p><p>...and other things happen along the way /safe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+8:17 A.M.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    <em>"Bad… I-" The words died in his throat. they were too close, too close, too fucking close.</em></p><p>    <em>"What?" He raised his eyebrows innocently as if he didn't know what this position was doing to him.</em></p><p>    <em>He swallowed hard against the panic in his chest, allowing himself a nanosecond to glance down at Bad's lips.</em></p><p>    <em> they began leaning closer, closer, closer at a maddeningly slow pace. His heart fluttered when-</em></p><p>    Skeppy blinked his eyes open.</p><p>    His own mind was going to be the death of him.</p><p>    He looked over to the door of the guest room and listened. No noises except for the house creaking occasionally. </p><p>    Not even Rat's shrill barks echoing down the hallway from the living room where she'd usually be tearing apart a rubber bone.</p><p>    Bad wasn't awake yet.</p><p>    Which meant Skeppy didn't have to be, either.</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+10:48 A.M.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    Skeppy's eyes fluttered open, more sun flooding through the windows of the guest room than when he had woken up the first time.</p><p>    He heard a faint melody through the thick walls of Bad's house. Sitting up with his upper body propped up on his palms, he strained his ears to make out the lyrics of whatever song Bad was playing.</p><p>
  <em>The thoughts are spinning round in my head, head</em>
</p><p>    Skeppy immediately recognized the lyrics. Ride with U by Smash into Pieces.</p><p>    He had said that the song reminded Bad of him, and the lyrics made happytwt go absolutely batshit crazy.</p><p>    He had taken at least two hours of overthinking after that stream, too.</p><p>    <em>All day, all night till the very end, end</em></p><p>    He began humming to the lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna take you for a ride, You'll be Bonnie, I'll be Clyde Two criminals on the run But they won't hold us down,</em>
</p><p>    He opened his eyes, glaring at the door for a moment. He could sleep for a <em>little</em> longer, but he didn't want to waste time. Plus, he had to shower. He had accidentally gone two days without showering, and he usually started smelling himself by day three. Four is when Bad can smell him through the microphone.</p><p>    He got up from his little blowup mattress and walked to his suitcase in the corner of the room. Crouching down, he unzipped the zipper and lifted the top.</p><p>I'll do anything to take a ride with you, you</p><p>    He grabbed a black t-shirt and modest shorts out of the bottom of the suitcase.</p><p>i just wanna ride with you</p><p>    The song ended as Skeppy stood up and walked to the door. Opening it carefully to avoid having Rat charge in and pop the blowup bed, he inched out of the doorway and closed the door behind him.</p><p>    Bad was sitting on the couch, his little BlueTooth speaker with googly eyes sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He was petting Rat absentmindedly, obviously lost in thought.</p><p>    The <em>creeeak</em> of the bedroom door made him snap out of his thoughts, looking over in the direction of the sound to find a bedhead Skeppy standing in the hallway awkwardly.</p><p>    "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be out in, like, an hour," He stepped one foot closer to the bathroom door.</p><p>    "Ok, Geppy." Bad gave him a small smile and flopped his head back onto the couch, scratching Rat behind the ear.</p><p>    He sighed, opening the door and stepping into the bathroom.</p><p>    The shower was a bit bigger than his at home, and the counter was significantly longer. He plopped the pile of clothes on the said counter, turning on the shower so it'd heat up quicker. He turned back to the door to lock it, before <em>that</em> side of his brain interfered.</p><p>
  <em>Leaving the door unlocked, Bad walking in accidentally-</em>
</p><p>    He groaned softly in disgust at the thoughts his own <em>brain</em> had conjured, locking the door and taking off his clothes.</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+11:23 A.M.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    He unlocked the door to the bathroom slowly, opening the door a small bit and peeking out to see where Bad went.</p><p>    He was still on the couch, but Rat was gone. Gooey by Glass Animals was playing. He was under a cover. Why? it's hot outside-</p><p> </p><p>    The AC kicked on as soon as the thought flew through Skeppy's mind. A gust of icy cold air hit his face, and he winced.</p><p>    Finally deciding he had been staring long enough for it to be considered weird, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the couch.</p><p>    "Hey, Skeppy!" Bad chirped happily, turning his head to look at him. Skeppy smiled wide, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.</p><p>    "The AC won't stop blasting cold air and the repair guy is backed up, so, blanket?" He tipped his head to a folded piece of fabric in the middle of the couch. He smiled, sitting down and grabbing the blanket. He scrunched his legs up and wrapped himself snugly in the blanket, sighing at the warmth.</p><p>    The song ended, and there was a moment of silence before the next song began to play.</p><p>    A look of worry overtook Bad's face at that moment as if remembering what song was up next in the playlist.</p><p>    Skeppy was confused for a moment.</p><p>    Then the moment of silence ended, and the melody began.</p><p>    He recognized it immediately.</p><p>
  <em>all I am, is a man, I want the world in my hands,</em>
</p><p>    Bad sent a questioning glance to his right as if he was asking if Skeppy was okay with this song playing. He just smiled at him before resting his head on the couch and staring at the overhead fan as the music washed over him.</p><p>
  <em>I hate the beach but I stand, in California with my toes in the sand,</em>
</p><p>    A sigh came from Skeppy's left.</p><p>
  <em>Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure,</em>
</p><p>    Bad began singing along softly. He strained to hear it.</p><p>
  <em>Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered,</em>
</p><p>    Skeppy sighed, closing his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>touch my neck and I'll touch yours,</em>
</p><p>    He heard Bad sing this verse quieter. He wondered.</p><p>
  <em>You in those little high waisted shorts, oh</em>
</p><p>    Skeppy began to sing along, as quiet as he could manage.</p><p>
  <em> She knows what I think about, and what I think about,</em>
</p><p>    "One love," they sang softly in unison.</p><p>    "Two mouths."</p><p>    Skeppy's heart raced.</p><p>    "One love,"</p><p>    "One house."</p><p>
  <em>No shirts, no blouse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just us, you'll find out,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing I really wanna tell you about no</em>
</p><p>    Skeppy shifted, now half facing Bad. He opened his eyes to look at him. He looked so peaceful. What if...</p><p>
  <em>Cause it's too co-</em>
</p><p>    Rat knocked over the speaker, unplugging it from the wall.</p><p>    They both jumped at the thud the speaker made when it hit the table. Skeppy took a moment to compose himself while Bad made sure the speaker still worked.</p><p>    WHat. the fuCK.</p><p>    WAS THAT.</p><p>    His heart raced. Bad had sweater weather in his playlist. He-</p><p>    Stop overreacting. No. This is not an excuse to tell him how you feel. Do you want to lose him forever? No? Okay, so shut the fuck up and fix your facial expression.</p><p>    "Sorry about that, Skeppy," Bad apologized without needing to (again) and picked up Rat to put her in his lap.</p><p>    " 's okay." He murmured, shifting in place. </p><p>    "Are we gonna record a video?" Skeppy changed the subject swiftly, stretching his arms out from under the blanket.</p><p>    "Maybe another day," Bad replied simply. "We're baking a lemon pound cake today."</p><p>    Skeppy's eyes widened for a moment. Lemon? He loved lemon. Bad hated lemon.</p><p>    "Okay," He nodded, opting to ponder that thought at a different time. "Now?"</p><p>    "Now's fine," Bad smiled softly, picking up Rat and setting her on the ground as he stood up. He held out a hand for Skeppy.</p><p>    This time, he grabbed it and stood up with him. His claws were cold.</p><p>    Neither of them let go after he was on his feet.</p><p>    Okay… um…</p><p>    "The ingredients are here, I got them out while you were in the shower," He chirped happily, his smooth claws still entangled with Skeppy's soft fingers. He nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts a little clouded by the intimate gesture.</p><p>    "The instructions are there-" When they got to the counter, Bad finally gave his hair a good look.</p><p>    "Your hair, it's so poofy-" He cooed, a warm smile melting Skeppy's heart and, oh, what's that? Ah, how could he forget; it was his self-control crumbling a little.</p><p>     "Ah, yeah, my conditioner does that." He blushed hard, his free hand coming up to cup his warming neck.</p><p>    "I like it," Bad looked as though he was going to continue without realizing, but bit back his words last second.</p><p>    <em>I like you,</em> Skeppy's mind offered helpfully. His face heated up even worse.</p><p>    "Okay, so," He let go of his hand to bring it up and point at the instructions.</p><p>    His fingers tingled at the loss.</p><p>    "We have to put the dry ingredients in here, and the wet in the mixer," Bad pointed to a collection of dry ingredients such as sugar, baking powder, and the actual cake mix.</p><p>    "Then we mix them and put it in this rubbery cake mold thing I found at Target." Bad held up wobbly rubber magenta cake mold before setting it back down on the table. It wobbled, slapping the table twice before settling. For some reason, a laugh slipped out of Skeppy's throat at that.</p><p>    "So we have the eggs.."</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+30 minutes later+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    Baking was a bad idea.</p><p>    "GEPPY! NO!" Bad's cry for help was cut off by two handfuls of baking powder being chucked at his mouth. It closed tight nanoseconds before a gust of powder coated his entire form, his eyes squeezed closed tightly. His hands were the only things safe, thanks to the gloves he'd put on to deal with the eggs.</p><p>    Skeppy exploded into a fit of cheeky laughter, doubling over and wheezing occasionally. Bad huffed angrily, his tail lashing in the air. An annoyed <em>mmmmrrph</em> rumbled from his throat.</p><p>    Skeppy's heart melted at the sound, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from his laughing fit. He stood upright again, his hand drifting towards Bad's fluffy jet black hair to bat at it and shake the powder out.</p><p>    His eyes fell to Bad's eyes. They were wide from what he had just done to him. A smile blossomed on the diamond man's face, warm and soft.</p><p>    His gaze threatened to flicker lower.</p><p>    <em>No. NO. Do not snap now. You're barely two days in. Don't give in now. You'll ruin everything.</em></p><p>    Skeppy's thoughts were left ignored as his left foot stepped closer to Bad. A sharp intake of breath from the demon shot through the silence, but he didn't stiffen up. He didn't look disgusted.</p><p>    He didn't walk away.</p><p>    He didn't know when it happened, but now he was an inch away from pressing his chest to Bad's.</p><p>    Skeppy was taller, he noted cheekily.</p><p>    His head began slowly, painfully slowly leaning down. A hand rested on Bad's shoulder.</p><p>    His eyes fluttered, almost shutting.</p><p>    Then Rat barked at a squirrel. Loud.</p><p>    Jumping away from each other like they had been shocked, Skeppy leaped backward and raised the hand that was just on his shoulder to cup his mouth in shame.</p><p>    Bad's face heated up painfully red, his hands raised in the air awkwardly. He grabbed the counter to his right to steady himself.</p><p>    Rat barked again. That seemed to get his mind back on track.</p><p>    Bad went to go calm his yappy little dog down, and Skeppy almost tripped over a dog toy running to the extra room.</p><p>    He almost slammed the door before remembering <em>hey, it's Bad's house, maybe don't alert him to how much of a mess that just made you</em> and stopped it short of ramming into the door frame, closing it softly.</p><p>    He groaned, wobbling to the corner of the room and sitting down.</p><p>    <em>Fuck</em></p><p>    <em>He was totally about to kiss him.</em></p><p>    <em>He almost fucked up everything.</em></p><p>    <em>Fuck,</em> Skeppy's mind began flooding with the most self-deprecating thoughts imaginable. Such a fucking idiot. Almost kissed your own goddamn best friend. After all that coaching? Pathetic. You knew what you were risking. It doesn't fucking matter if he didn't walk away. You know how he is. You fucking idiot.</p><p>    Tears threatened to stream out of his eyes, his heart squeezing with emotions. He stopped them. He couldn't cry, not here and definitely not now. Bad's not an idiot, he would connect the dots. </p><p>    Instead, he stood and walked over to the full-body mirror hanging on the closet door. He looked himself over. He looked normal, except for his red as a cherry face; Bad wouldn't know a thing.</p><p>    He sighed long, raising the hand that had been laying on Bad's shoulder just minutes ago, and pinched his nose bridge. Hard.</p><p>    Looking himself over one more time, he straightened his shoulders and looked at the silver doorknob as it shined in the light pouring through the window.</p><p>    <em>this is fine.</em></p><p>    He tried lying to himself. He walked over towards the door, opened it, and walked out.</p><p>    "Geppy! I have a movie playing. Come sit down." Bad calls from the leather couch, wrapped in what Skeppy estimates to be 4 blankets. A smile dawns on his face as he lets go of the door handle without closing said door and walks out of the hallway.</p><p>    So we're acting as nothing happened.</p><p>    Skeppy was fine with that.</p><p>    He strides past the couch side table and plops himself down in the middle of the couch. Bad gives him an offended look.</p><p>    "What?"</p><p>    "Geppy, it's cold. I know you're cold and I only warmed up after I went to go get ALL the blankets in the house," He lifted one side of the blanket pile for Skeppy to crawl under. "Get under with me!"</p><p>    This.</p><p>    Right after that?</p><p>    The universe hated him.</p><p>    But it was a sin to say no to one BadBoyHalo.</p><p>    He slid over to the far left of the couch, squishing under the blankets Bad had collected. The blankets were long, but not <em>that</em> long, so he had to press his entire left side to Bad's right to fit under them snugly.</p><p>    Neither complained.</p><p>    Bad had turned on the first Harry Potter movie. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he loved the Harry Potter movies. Skeppy had even seen the books on his bookshelf one facecam stream where he had left to get water, but he'd never tell him.</p><p>    The scene where Harry gets dropped off at his Aunt and Uncle's place begins playing and, in all honesty, he was halfway to tuning it out.</p><p>    In a surprise flash of confidence, he let his head slide down onto Bad's shoulder. He heard him sigh softly as if he had been waiting for confirmation. For what? Skeppy didn't know.</p><p>    His question was answered almost immediately, though, when Bad's head slipped down and rested on top of Skeppy's.</p><p>    Skeppy's eyes closed as he smiled, his face heating up pleasantly.</p><p>    This is nice.</p><p>    Bad's hand, which was rested around his back, began rubbing Skeppy's arm absentmindedly. His claws brushed his skin softly, running up and down his arm in a soothing motion. Goosebumps exploded along his arm.</p><p>    This. This was nice.</p><p>    What if he just closed his eyes?</p><p>    That wouldn't be so bad…</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+3 hours later, 2:53 P.M.+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    Skeppy's eyes fluttered open. It was obviously later in the day, but just by how much?</p><p>    The third Harry Potter movie was playing.</p><p>    Bad's shoulder was still supporting his head.</p><p>    "Bad?"</p><p>    He felt him shift under his ear. He lifted his head to look at him before realizing he was probably about to do the same.</p><p>    I mean, there's one awkward scenario avoided, right?</p><p>    "Hi, Geppy!" His voice was as happy as ever. He had apparently gotten up some time within the span of his 3-hour 'cat' nap and gotten chips.</p><p>    As predicted, he felt Bad's breath hit his ear. He had turned his face.</p><p>    Scenario avoided!</p><p>    Then, after a moment of hesitation, Bad leaned over and kissed him on the cheek softly, lovingly. He held it for half a second before pulling back and resting his head in the crook of where neck meets shoulder. His head fit perfectly.</p><p>    Skeppy's brain melted.</p><p>    He froze, his breath hitched in shock. Had Bad just kissed him? Was this weird? Was he making it weird?</p><p>    Skeppy decided that it was a completely normal thing that best friends of over two years did and relaxed, raising his arm that was squished in between them to rest on Bad's shoulder and comb his fingers through his extremely fluffy black hair.</p><p>    Bad let out a soft "mmrrph," of content, relaxing even further against the half diamond man. He snuggled impossibly closer to him, the patches of diamond along his arm cooling him comfortably.</p><p>    Skeppy's fingers carded through his hair slowly, his entirely diamond pointer finger adding a bite of cold to balance it out. He fluffed the cloud of hair up, making it even poofier. A low, playful growl slipped out of his mouth, his tail swishing softly.</p><p>    He pet the now floofed up hair with a dopey grin on his face. A catlike purr vibrated from Bad's throat, and he had to swallow hard to stop himself short of cooing.</p><p>    Skeppy was happy with this. Being able to be affectionate with him without it being weird. It's like the almost kiss caused a switch to flip in both their minds. He loved it.</p><p>    The broken AC seemingly got colder and colder, and Bad had to scrunch his foot in the blanket instead of tossed out over the couch edge. He snuggled back up to Skeppy, scrunching his legs closer to his body and laying his head just below his chest. From this perspective, he could now see the top of Bad's head.</p><p>    His hair was ruffled up from sleeping and having it ruffled up by his hands. It was soft to the touch and cute. Really fucking cute.</p><p>    "You're so fucking cute," Skeppy accidentally whispered under his breath just as the audio cut out for a silent, suspenseful scene. Bad heard it loud and clear.</p><p>    Skeppy's heart absolutely fucking <em>dropped</em> in his chest. FUck, he had just said that out loud. Bad had heard. No way he hadn't heard that. FUCk-</p><p>    "Language," Bad turned his head slightly to give Skeppy the side-eye, revealing that his face had heated up visibly. He turned his head back to where he was facing the TV screen again, leaving him to his mind.</p><p>    After a moment's hesitation, he continued combing his fingers through his night-black hair, his heart fluttering pleasantly. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>    Bad's face had been red after he said that. Could he… No. Anyone's face would heat up if ANYONE said that to them. It's not that big of a deal.</p><p>    But Skeppy's mind obsessed over it for a long time after that.</p><p>    ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+5P.M, 2 hours later.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    "Bad, we need to get food," Skeppy murmured, reaching over to grab his phone. He pressed the on button in, his eyes narrowing at the bright light.</p><p>    "It's five-thirty. I'm hungry." He whined softly. His stomach <em>hurt</em> from how hungry he was.</p><p>    "I can make a pizza," Bad whispered softly, shifting under the blanket to get up. Skeppy, almost as instinct, followed him off the couch and to the kitchen.</p><p>    He went to the freezer, bending down to grab a pizza out from the bottom shelf. Standing up, he grabbed the pieces of the Pizzazz out of various cabinets and tore the pizza out of the box. He set it on the round piece and turned the machine on, setting the timer to 16.</p><p>    An explosion sounded from the TV as soon as Bad clicked the timer to set it, and Skeppy started laughing out of nowhere. Cackling laughs bubbled out of his chest at the perfectly timed sound effect, wheezing out a 'BAd-' before cackling loud again.</p><p>    "Geppy- Geppy it's not-" Bad began chuckling along, soon morphing into rough laughing as Skeppy's cackling fit progressed.</p><p>Seconds felt like hours, and soon enough they were on the kitchen floor recovering from having their entire body abused by their aggressive laughing. Small wheezes slipped out occasionally as the amusement died down.</p><p>    Bad stood up first, holding out his obsidian black hand to Skeppy again. He took it without another thought, having become used to such kind gestures by now.</p><p>    And, with a shit ton of courage and a heart racing with nerves, the diamond hybrid pressed a small kiss just diagonal of the base of Bad's right ear. He felt the demon's claws twitch from surprise in his hand. He only chuckled in response, smiling softly as the unlikely pair walked back to the couch hand in hand.</p><p>    This trip was going well, after all.</p><p>    They sat down, resuming their earlier position without hesitating.</p><p>    When the pizza beeped, they ate in comfortable silence.</p><p>    With a full stomach and a fluttery heart, both boys accidentally fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>    With Skeppy's bedroom door open, mind you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi @i_hover_for_fun<br/>ik ur here &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day 4: A different tree.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rat pops Skeppy's blowup bed. They make a friendship tree. 9-1-1 is a good show, though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: spoilers for 9-1-1 s3b near the end &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+11:02 A.M.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    His eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly. His eyes focused in the bright light of the room, the sun pouring in through the two windows.</p><p>    He had a kink in his neck from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He twisted his head several times but failed to crack it. He gave up, looking down at his hand still tangled in Bad's hair.</p><p>    A smile grew on his face at the sight, lifting his hand slightly and petting the floof of hair. He loved doing that, if it wasn't obvious.</p><p>    He only stopped when he heard an extremely alarming "tsssssss-" coming from the extra room.</p><p>    It almost sounded like…</p><p>    OH.</p><p>    FUCK.</p><p>    He squeezed out of the bundle of Bad and blankets hurriedly, almost falling off the couch. Even though he had tried not to wake the sleeping demon, he stirred softly after Skeppy yelped.</p><p>    "Geppy? What is it-" Bad's question faded out as Skeppy speed-walked to the extra room. The door was swung wide, and several large bite holes ripped through the sides were emitting the sound he had heard.</p><p>    "Rat," He started, amusement bubbling from deep inside him. "Rat popped the blowup bed."</p><p> </p><p>    "Oh," Bad's demonic figure strolled over to the doorway and peeked in. "That's okay, I can just go to Walmart really quick-"</p><p>    "They're all closed." He cut in, turning to Bad. He smiled once again at the height difference. "I saw them all closed on the way here."</p><p>    "Muffin." Bad growled softly, pulling out his phone from his oversized cyan skeppy hoodie pocket. "Well, I can order another…"</p><p>    A moment of silence.</p><p>    Then his tail lashed in the air in confusion.</p><p>    "They're all out of stock?! What in the muffin-"</p><p>    "You can stop saying muffin, Bad." Skeppy smiled mischievously, reaching up to feel Bad's demon horns. "I heard you swear at the door the other day."</p><p>    "Geppy! No-" He was about to slap him playfully and go back to thinking when his hands met the pitch-black spikes of his horns. Bad froze when he started caressing them softly, amazed by how smooth the foreign objects sticking out of his head were.</p><p>    Another catlike purr blossomed in Bad's throat, his face heating up. Skeppy's breath hitched, not realizing how sensitive his horns would've been. His fingers stilled for a moment before slowly lowering his hand from Bad's head.</p><p>    "Where am I going to sleep." He changed the subject quickly, wanting to skim over what had just happened.</p><p>    "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." Bad huffed, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "It's leather and now that the AC's broken it'll be cold to lay on."</p><p>    "I'm fine with cold-"</p><p>    "Geppy, I'm your host! I'm not letting you sleep on a cold couch for the next week." He lashed his tail, making sure he knew that he wasn't backing down. "We've been best friends for two <em>years,</em> it's not going to be weird if we sleep together."</p><p>    "Bad, it's- wait." He had to do a double-take on what Bad had just said. "What?"</p><p>    "You heard me," His tail curled up into a sideways C, the tip flicking occasionally. "You can sleep in my bed with me, it's warm and I have lots of blankets."</p><p>    "Sleep? With- With you?" Skeppy was too taken aback to filter his words and make sure he wasn't obvious. He was very obvious right now.</p><p>    "It's not weird," Bad's cheery demeanor returned. "It'll be fun!"</p><p>    "Sure," Millions of possibilities flooded his mind. Awkward boners, sleep talking, accidental cuddling, fucking name it and he was anxious about it at this very moment. "Fun."</p><p>    "Okay, Geppy. It's settled." His tail's tip wagged slowly in the air. It did that a lot when he got what he wanted. "You'll just sleep with me for a week."</p><p>    He nodded, trying to convince himself it'd be fine. It will not be fine. He'd have nightmares for the rest of his life if he slept with Bad for ONE night. He's going to die by the end of the week. Dead. Six feet under. 0BPM. Nothing.</p><p>    "Now, help me roll up this blowup bed so I can throw it away." Bad stepped past Skeppy into the room, walking over to the left side of the rapidly deflating blowup mattress. The diamond hybrid followed him, turning to the right side and glaring at the bed.</p><p>    "I'm gonna jump on it."</p><p>    "GEPPY NO-"</p><p>    He faceplanted onto the wobbly mattress, all of the air going to the sides with the holes. He writhed around for a few minutes, laughing occasionally and trying to get up.</p><p>    By the time he was able to stand up, all of the air had left the mattress.</p><p>    "Job well done?"</p><p>    "No."</p><p>    "Please?"</p><p>    "NO GEPPY-"</p><p>    Skeppy stood up on Bad's side of the now deflated mattress, stepping closer to him on his right. He pressed a firm kiss just diagonal of the base of Bad's ear, lingering for a half-second too long before walking away.</p><p>    "Job well done, motherfucker!" Skeppy held up a middle finger as he walked out of the room, laughing aggressively once out of the doorway. Bad stood there flustered for two seconds. His face was red and his crimson eyes wide.</p><p>    "L-LANGUAGE!" He shrieked when he finally regained the ability to speak. "GET BACK HERE!" He ran after the diamond hybrid, tripping and almost falling over the edge of the blowup bed. He hissed in fear as his face almost slammed into the hardwood floor before remembering <em>hey, wait, I have wings</em> and flapping erratically to avoid smashing his nose in. His hoodie fluttered around from the wind created by his wings, and almost fell off when he stumbled backward when on his feet.</p><p>    Skeppy was laughing hard now, doubling over just outside of the hallway. Bad ran out of the doorway, smacking his left wing against the bathroom door and launching himself at him.</p><p>    He pounced on the diamond hybrid, trilling like a cat and bringing them both crashing onto the rug. Skeppy was wheezing like Dream, he could barely breathe. Bad began laughing, too- warm and genuine. His wings scrunched to his sides as he crumbled into a half oval shape with laughter.</p><p>    There they were, laying on the ground and laughing way, <em>way</em> too hard while the little dog that started this in the first place, Rat, licked their faces happily.</p><p> </p><p>    Skeppy wheezed once more before deflating on the floor, exhausted from his laughing fit. Bad's fit trailed off with soft giggles, rolling on his back and looking up at the roof. Rat hopped off of them, running in the direction of Bad's bedroom.</p><p>    Bad, once again, stood up first. He held out his coal-black claws to Skeppy. He took them and squeezed, hoisting himself up off the ground. A hesitant thumb rubbed Bad's largest claw in a circular motion.</p><p>    Bad sighed at the thumb caressing his, his wings flicking contently.</p><p>    "So, what's on the agenda today?" Skeppy let go of his hand, turning to face him head-on.</p><p>    "We're making a friendship tree!"</p><p>    "Huh?" He cocked his head like a dog.</p><p>    "You know how happy twitter made a flag for us?" The demon stuffed his claws in the pockets of his oversized hoodie.</p><p>    Oh.</p><p>    The Skephalo flag.</p><p>    Okay.</p><p>    "Yeah, why?" He brushed his floof of hair out of the way of his eyes with his sweater paw.</p><p>    "Well, I had an idea. What if…" He smiled wide, his eyes twinkling. "We find Christmas ornaments in the attic of those colors and make a friendship tree!"</p><p>    "A… Friendship tree?"</p><p>    "Shut up. I had no other ideas."</p><p>    "Okay, Bad." Skeppy smiled. "Let's make a friendship tree."</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+Ten minutes of finding ornaments later+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    "Okay, gimme that piece. That's the bottom."</p><p>    Skeppy handed him the largest piece of fake Christmas tree to him, sitting in the middle of a circle of Walmart bags full of Christmas ornaments.</p><p>    Bad sat it down in the middle of the rug he'd found in the very, <em>very</em> back of the attic and flexed his claws.</p><p>    One by one, Skeppy handed him the pieces of the tree until they got to the part where Bad was supposed to click in the pointed part of the tree that the star sits upon.</p><p>    "Geppy…" He murmured, his tail flicking in the air. He turned to him with a red face.</p><p>    Realization dawned on the diamond hybrid's face.</p><p>    Bad was too short to click it in.</p><p>    "Do you need me to help you get the last chunk on the top?" He asked warmly, not having to bite back laughter yet.</p><p>    "Please…" He whispered with a reddened face. Skeppy walked over to where Bad was straining his arms to set the piece of tree on the visible stump of the previous piece.</p><p>    "You grab this part on the top piece and I'll hold down these little flaps on the piece below it and we'll click it in."</p><p>    Because of this security feature on a motherfucking Christmas tree, Skeppy had to press his entire front to Bad's back just for them both to be able to reach the pieces necessary.</p><p>    Skeppy was glad that he was looking upwards because his face was heating up rapidly from the position they were in.</p><p>    <em>Just be glad that blood isn't going somewhere else more… southern…</em> he reassured himself, pushing the panels until a soft <em>click!</em> was heard.</p><p>    Bad held down the flaps as he said he would and, not wanting to be in this situation any longer than he needed to be, Skeppy wasted no time clicking the top piece into place.</p><p>    He backed away from the tree, picking up a bag of the dark grey ornaments they'd found.</p><p>    "What's the plan?" He looked back up at the demon, whose face was slowly fading back to a night black.</p><p>    "We're gonna put the colors in order of the flag so it makes sense," Bad flicked one of the limbs on the fake tree with his pointer claw. "And instead of white ornaments we're gonna cut some tinsel short and make a ring around the middle of the tree."</p><p>    Skeppy nodded. "You put the darker grey ornaments on while I cut the tinsel."</p><p>    He picked up the tinsel and a sharpie, walking over to what he estimated to be the middle of the tree. He wrapped the pointy string of plastic around the middle of the tree, pinching it a generous distance from where the excess met and scribbling sharpie in a line across both bits.</p><p>    Bad was examining a grey labrador ornament in the bag while Skeppy walked back to the circle of stuff and picked up the scissors. He began chopping at the tinsel before finding the string buried in the flaps of white plastic.</p><p>    He cut it accordingly on both sides and walked back to the tree, wrapping it around the middle and stuffing it firmly into the tree limbs on the back of the tree so it looked smooth from the front.</p><p>    "I'll start with the blue ornaments on the bottom while you do the light grey and the red because, y'know, your colors," He laughed softly, going back to grab the dark blue ornaments from the far side of the cluttered circle on the carpet.</p><p>    He walked back to the tree, crouching at the bottom of it as he fished out a random ornament out of the Walmart bag. He pulled out a blue heart with a date on it, 27th of October 2015. Bad glanced down at him and saw what ornament he had grabbed.</p><p>    "That's the day my first dog died." His voice went happy-sad all of the sudden.</p><p>    "Oh," Skeppy muttered dumbly, hooking it onto the tree. "I'm sorry,"</p><p>    "It's fine." Bad's voice deadpanned. Skeppy sat in silence as he put all sixteen ornaments on the tree.</p><p>    "Can you go get the star and my paints?" Bad's voice sounded from above him.</p><p>    "Yeah- yeah-" He scrambled up, almost tripping over his own feet as he walked back into the right hallway and climbed up the ladder to the attic.</p><p>    He grabbed the bag of painting supplies and the plastic star off the floor of the attic, walking down the ladder slowly with both items in his hand.</p><p>    "Once I'm done doing the red, I'm gonna paint the star with the flag colors!" Bad's voice was cheery again as he went to go grab the bag of red ornaments.</p><p>    "Oh, yeah, good idea!" Skeppy forced enthusiasm into his voice. He felt bad for bringing up Bad's dog. He grabbed the shade of blue that was the second down on the flag, going back to the tree and kneeling in front of it. He put a blue cloud ornament on the tree first, hooking it onto the limb delicately.</p><p>    Next up was a Skeppy ornament a fan had made Bad in 2019. He giggled softly, holding it gently and examining it. It was made out of Crayola clay, painted with acrylics. It was cute.</p><p>    He hung it closer to the middle, wanting it to be visible in the photo Bad would probably take off the tree when they were done.</p><p>    "I'm gonna go paint the star now." Bad hooked the last red ornament on the tree before backing away from it and walking towards the couch to retrieve the star and his paints.</p><p>    Skeppy put the last bright turquoise ornament on the tree, turning to the circle once more to grab the bag of blue ornaments.</p><p>    As bad was painting the star, Skeppy rushed to put the ornaments on before Bad was done. He ran to Bad's recording studio after haphazardly hanging the last ornament on and grabbed a sticky note. He grabbed one of Bad's many pens from a cup next to his monitor and wrote "BaldBoyNoob" on the yellow sticky note.</p><p>    He stumbled back out of the recording studio, running to the tree and sticking the note on the wall behind the tree.</p><p>    It was visible from the front, but you wouldn't notice it at first glance. It was hidden enough for Bad not to notice until after he posted the photos, but visible enough for happytwt to find it almost instantly. Smart fuckers.</p><p>    "Done!" Bad walked to the tree again, handing the star to the diamond hybrid for him to put it on top of their beautiful skephalo tree. "The heat from the lightbulb should dry it faster. It doesn't matter!"</p><p>    Skeppy sat it on the tippy-top of the tree before grabbing the plug and shoving it into the wall port.</p><p>    It lit up instantly, the paint making the star glow according to the stripes.</p><p>    "While I was painting, I also made these lights with our colors!" Bad held up rapidly drying Christmas lights with blue, grey, red, and white lights instead of your usual green and red.</p><p>    He circled the tree with them until they were strung all around it in a spiral pattern. He plugged those in too then grabbed his phone from the couch and took a picture.</p><p>    Skeppy followed suit, snapping two different angles than Bad and posting it to Instagram with the same caption.</p><p>    See, their fanbase didn't know they'd met up, but they were suspecting something. This would absolutely melt their minds.</p><p>    Bad posted the photo before checking the time just before pocketing his phone.</p><p>    "it's 1:40?? How did that take so long?" He looked the tree over once again, his tail thrashing in the air.</p><p>    "I don't know, but that was fun!" Skeppy giggled lightly, looking at Bad with a warmth that he'd be embarrassed about if he knew what he was doing.</p><p>    "And there's another reason why I wanted to set up a tree…" Bad tapped his knuckles together in excitement.</p><p>    "Why?" the diamond hybrid looked over in confusion.</p><p>    "I'll be right back." Bad stifled a giggle as he ran off to his bedroom, swinging the door open and disappearing inside.</p><p>    Several seconds later, he emerged with a neon blue box in claw. He walked over to the tree with small giggles, placing it under the tree. His wings fluttered with excitement.</p><p>    ".....Huh?" Skeppy murmured dumbly.</p><p>    "Open it!" Bad's tail wagged in the air erratically, his smile wide.</p><p>    "Why did you put it under the tree just for me to grab it immediately-"</p><p>    "Geppy, you muffinhead, just open it!" Bad scowled at him, his tail halting in the air as he stuffed his claws in the pockets of his Skeppy hoodie. He found it cute that Bad wore his merch while he was staying over.</p><p>    He sighed, bending down and grabbing the box from under the tree. He used his pointer finger's nail, which was diamond and <em>very</em> sharp, to slice through the wrapping paper with ease.</p><p>    He peered through the flaps of the box to see light sunflower yellow and sunset orange inside the dark box. He opened it fully and pulled out one of the cutest little motherfuckers he'd seen in his entire life.</p><p>    Other than Bad, of course.</p><p>    It was one of the fluffiest ducks he'd ever seen, the beak was small and the feet were almost swallowed by his chub. The wings were small and useless, just adding to the cuteness of the little shit. Two beady eyes twinkled back at him.</p><p>    "Aww… Bad… I love him…" Skeppy cooed, putting the box on the couch and admiring the small plush.</p><p>    "I thought you would. I saw him at Walmart while I was getting your now-destroyed bed," Bad laughed.</p><p>    "What're you gonna name him?" Bad stepped closer, poking his wing and making it bounce back up into place.</p><p>    "In honor of Strawberry, Blueberry, and Kiwi…" Skeppy inhaled dramatically. "I will name him Banana!"</p><p>    "Banana!" Bad's voice went all light and cute as he pet the little plush's head softly. The yellow of the fake fur contrasted beautifully with Bad's black claws. It was calming to look at.</p><p>    His smile lit up the whole room. Skeppy lifted his gaze to Bad's face, his perfect smile, his warm eyes. He smiled at him, his face heating up without him feeling it.</p><p>    He lowered his gaze again, deciding he'd given himself enough simp time and went back to smoothing down the duck's fur.</p><p>    "Hey, watch this," Bad smiled even wider, slipping the duck out of Skeppy's hands and holding him up to his face.</p><p>    "Quack!" Bad imitated a duck, giggling loudly afterward. He handed the duck back to him.</p><p>    Skeppy's heart melted at the sound, giggling along with him. He looked at the duck once more before petting its head softly.</p><p>    "I'm gonna go put him up," Skeppy walked into the hallway, almost turning into the extra room before Bad stopped him.</p><p>    "You aren't sleeping in there anymore, there's no point in putting him in there to be lonely. We can put him in my room!" Bad cheered, hugging him quickly before grabbing his hand and leading Skeppy to his room.</p><p>    Once he was in the doorway, the diamond man froze.</p><p>    There were the cutest Minecraft plushies everywhere. He had red LED lights strung on the roof, his bedsheets were a calming tropical red and his pillows were black.</p><p>    "Come on, we can put him on the bed." Bad took Banana, setting him in the middle of four pillows.</p><p>    "Do you wanna watch TV?" Bad plopped himself on top of the sheets, grabbing a remote from the table on his side.</p><p>    "Sure," Skeppy hesitantly sat on the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>    Bad turned on the TV, going to Hulu and scrolling through his stuff.</p><p>    Skeppy was zoning out before he saw 9-1-1 flash on the screen.</p><p>~~~A/N: im gonna make it so the episodes match the episodes available today even tho this is set last year~~~</p><p>    "Wait- wait- go back." Skeppy sat up abruptly as he scrolled past the title. Bad looked at him confused before scrolling back up two titles. </p><p>    "You watch 9-1-1?" He pointed at the title in the top right.</p><p>    "<em>You</em> watch 9-1-1?" Bad scrolled over to 9-1-1 and clicked on it, starting it on "Eddie Begins."</p><p>    "Hey, it's a great show," Skeppy defended himself as an ad played.</p><p>    "Yeah, it is." Bad smiled at him before focusing on the screen.</p><p>    (SPOILERS FOR 9-1-1 S3b AHEAD)</p><p>    -skip to the part where the thingy collapses-</p><p>    "Wait- No! Eddie! Is Eddie gonna die? Geppy, quick, check the wiki, check the wiki, does he die?" Bad screeched in fear as Eddie was shown on screen. He quickly went out of view, though, when the camera was covered with dirt.</p><p>    "Bad, I'm not gonna spoil it." Skeppy laughed, throwing another piece of popcorn in his mouth.</p><p>    On-screen, Buck froze. He ran to the dirt and began digging at it with his fingers erratically, panic in his voice.</p><p>    <b>"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie, no! Eddie! E-Eddie! Eddie… No… Eddie…"</b> He screamed, crying out and kicking at the dirt when Bobby pulled him away from the ground.</p><p>    Skeppy scoffed. "And they try and act like Buck <em>isn't</em> in love with Eddie."</p><p>    Bad froze for a moment before exploding into a fit of giggles, doubling over with scrunched eyes. His wings flexed.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>~+~+~+~+~+~+~+7:48 P.M.+~+~+~+~+~+~+~</p><p>    Bad yawned as the latest episode of Emergence ended.</p><p>    "Goodnight, Geppy." He said simply, scooching over on his side and inching himself under the covers.</p><p>    "Goodnight, Bad," Skeppy sighed, his eyelids heavy. He flipped over on his side to where he was facing Bad. Bad was facing him, too- he didn't wanna move, though.</p><p>    Sleep came easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love writing fanfiction</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>